warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Freund oder Feind
Freund oder Feind/Hierachie BlitzClan|BlitzClan Freund oder Feind/Hierachie BrandClan|BrandClan Freund oder Feind/Hierachie StrudelClan|StrudelClan Freund oder Feind/Katzen Außerhalb der Clans|Katzen Außerhalb der Clans Freund oder Feind/Andere Tiere|Andere Tiere Freund oder Feind (Eng. Friend or Foe) ist die Ursprüngliche Version von Ist es wirklich Richtig. Ich wollte sie zwar nie erstellen, aber denn noch finde dich es einfach zu süß, weswegen ich mcih nun doch dazu entschieden habe. Infos Steckbriefe werde ich nicht mehr erstellen, da sich nicht viel ändert, lediglich einige Katzen, die in Ist es wirklich richtig vorkommen, fallen weg. Darunter die Stammes Katzen von Stamm des tobenden Sturms und auch ansonsten Katzen die von Usern hier auf dem Wiki vorgeschlagen wurden. Sollten sie sich doch zu sehr unterscheiden, so werde ich Steckbriefe erstellen. Einzige Ausnahme ist Rubinflamme, welche von Onyx für das RPG erstellt wurde und welche mir erlaubt hat, diese zu benutzen. Schreiben werde ich jedes Kapitel aus der Sicht eines Charakters. Es wird also eine längere Story. Wobei ich versuche sie nicht all zu lang werden zu lassen. Was noch wichtig ist. Rehjunges, wird hier keinen Kriegernamen bekommen. Das ist nur in Ist es wirklich Richtig vorhanden. Umfragen Soll ich noch mal Steckbriefe für die Charas erstellen? Ja Nein Prolog »Angriff!«, erklang es von drei Katzen. In wilder Panik stürzte Kojotenstern aus ihrem Bau und überblickte den Felsenkessel. Es wimmelte nur so von kämpfenden Katzen. Ihr Herz raste ehe sie los eilte und sich auf einen FlussClan Krieger stürzte, der Amselpfote am Genick gepackt hatte. Ächzend sah er auf und funkelte die Kätzin an. Dann stürzte er sich auf die Anführerin, welche sich geschickt duckte und dem Angreifer die Vorderpfoten in den Bauch rammte. Dieser keuchte überrascht und sank zur Seite. Wollte einen zweiten Angriff starten, doch eine rote Katze jagte auf ihn zu und bearbeitete ihn mit harten Krallen. »Glutflamme!«, fauchte der Krieger und wandte sich der Kätzin zu. Kristallfeder und Flammenherz, konnte sie sehen, kämpften Schulter an Schulter gegen zwei Katzen vom SchattenClan. Während Windherz und Sturmkralle die beiden Ältesten, Amselpfote halfen den WindClan Krieger Tigerpelz zu vertreiben. Wütendes Fauchen erklang aus der Kinderstube und Laubkralle kam heraus, verfolgt von Rosenfell. Welche wütend jaulend dem Krieger folgte. Das war zu viel und sie eilte auf die Hochnase. Jaulte »WAS SOLL DAS!«, gerade als Schakalstern das Junge mit den Zähnen packte und schüttelte. Alle erstarrten und sahen zu der Kätzin, welche über ihnen stand. Gehässig blickten Schakalstern und die anderen beiden Anführer zu der Kätzin auf. »Nun die Zweibeiner wir brauchen Platz und der DonnerClan besteht nur noch aus Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufern und Streunern, deswegen müsst ihr gehen. Wenn ihr nicht freiwillig geht, werden wir euch vollends vertreiben. Ihr habt Zeit bis zum nächsten Vollmond.« Schakalstern packte Rehjunges und schleuderte sie achtlos weg. »Das könnt ihr nicht verlangen!«, brüllte Kojotenstern. »Du siehst doch dass wir es können«, meinte der SchattenClan Anführer und die Angreifer verschwanden. »MÖRDER!«, brüllte Rauchpelz und rannte ohne Vorwarnung den WindClan Katzen hinter her, als er sah wie seine Tochter ermordet wurde. Die anderen standen einen Moment wie erstarrt da. Dann realisierten sie was geschehen war. Kojotenstern taumelte, als die Drohung hörte, und sah den anderen Clans, nach, wie sie verschwanden. Schwer atmend stand die Anführerin inmitten ihres vernichteten Lagers und blickte sich um, ehe sie die Mitglieder fragte, wie es ihnen ginge. Diese wirkten besorgt und sie blickte zu dem kleinen Jungen, das von Schakalstern so brutal behandelt wurde. Es japste nach Luft und wimmerte, laut, als es taumelte und zusammenbrach. Das Junge atmete nur schwach und so konnte sie es nur trösten ehe es zum SternenClan ging. »Ich werde zum Mondsee reisen und mir mit dem SternenClan die Zunge geben. Flammenherz du hast so lange das Lager.« Gerade als die Sonne aufging, erreichte sie den Felsgrad, der zum Mondsee führte, da tauchte eine von Schakalstern geführte Patrouille auf. »Was machst du auf unserem Territorium?«, wollte er wissen. »Ich will den SternenClan fragen, wo wir hin sollen, das darfst du mir nicht verbiete«, meinte sie und Schakalstern grinste. »Nur zu der SternenClan hat euch eh schon verlassen. Hauskätzchen Brut«, lachte er und peitschte ihr mit dem Schweif über das Gesicht. »Dafür landest du im Wald der Finsternis Schakalstern du und die anderen Clans.« »Na klar doch sicher«, meinte er und verschwand. Kojotenstern setzte ihren Weg fort und erreichte den Mondsee. Legte sich hin und schloß die Augen, nachdem sie das Wasser berührt hatte. Dann glitt sie in den Schlaf. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, fand sie sich am See wieder und Sterne leuchteten vor ihren Augen. Vor ihr standen vier Katzen eine stellte sich als Blaustern vor, die nächste als Schiefstern, daneben standen Riesenstern und Fetzenstern. »Kojotenstern du musst mit deinem Clan flüchten, Schakalstern wird seine Drohung wahr machen, wenn du die Kätzinnen retten willst, dann flüchte von hier und glaub Schakalstern kein Wort. Der DonnerClan wird immer vom SternenClan beschützt werden. Das war so, ist so und wird immer so bleiben. Eure Ahnen werden mit euch reisen wenn ihr geht.« Kapitel 1 Flammenherz' Sicht Er teilte gerade die Patrouillen ein. Kojotenstern lag noch in ihrem Bau und schlief und die Sonne hatte den Horizont noch nicht wirklich überschritten. Plötzlich zuckten seine Ohren. Katzen Geruch. Dann ein Angriffsschrei und schon stürmten die Krieger der anderen Clans in den Felsenkessel. »Verteidigt die Kinderstube!«, jaulte Flammenherz und rannte los um sich auf Taubenschlag einen WindClan Krieger zu stürzen, welcher seine Schwester Kristallfeder, mit scharfen Krallen traktierte. »Danke Flammenherz«, miaute diese und Schulter an Schulter kämpften sie gegen zwei Krieger des SchattenClan. »SCHÜTZT DIE KINDERSTUBE!«, rief Flammenherz erneutüber die Kampfgeräusche hinweg und sah, wie Amselpfote von Kojotenstern aus den Fängen eines FlussClan Krieger befreit wurde. Dann eilte die Schülerin zum Ältestenbau in dem ihre Eltern waren und attackierten zu dritt Tigerpelz vom WindClan. Nur am Rande bekam er mit wie Rosenfell Laubkralle nach rannte, welcher eines ihrer Jungen hatte. Sofort nahm er die Verfolgung auf und alle versuchten das Junge zu bekommen, welches verängstigt schrie. Doch ein lautes »WAS SOLL DAS!?«, ließ alle innehalten. Alle blickten zu Kojotenstern, welche auf der Hochnase stand. So schnell er konnte, eilte er an die Seite seiner Anführerin, um so einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Das Junge war Rehjunges. Die kleine Kätzin hatte ihre Augen fest zusammen gekniffen während der WindClan Anführer eine Pfote auf ihren kleinen Körper legte. Es sah aber nicht so aus als wolle er sie verletzen jedenfalls von dem was er sehen konnte. »Wenn euch das Leben dieses Jungen etwas Wert ist, dann geht ihr besser«, meinte Schakalstern und der rote Kater stellte sein Fell auf. »Der DonnerClan hat mit euch zusammen die Große Reise gemacht. Wir haben genauso das Recht darauf hier zu leben wie ihr!«, fauchte er erbost. »Es wäre wirklich besser wenn ihr geht«, kam es von Hagelstern. »Ja wäre es, wir wollen Rehjunges nichts tun, aber wenn ihr es nicht macht«, brach Lachsstern seinen Satz ab. Dann ging alles ganz schnell und Rehjunges wurde durch die Luft geschleudert als wäre sie Krähenfraß. Irgend eine Katze wollte sie fangen doch verfehlte das Junge, welches hart auf dem Boden landete und verletzt liegen blieb. Er hörte nur noch Rauchpelz MÖRDER schreien dann war der Krieger auch schon weg den Angreifern hinter her. Wie alle anderen drängte er sich um Rehjunges und sah zu seiner Anführerin, die leise ein paar Worte sagte. Dann gab sie ihm die Aufsicht über das Lager und ging zum Mondsee um sich mit den Ahnen zu treffen. Rosenfell drückte sich eng an ihre kleine Tochter, als auch schon Dunkeljunges angehoppelt kam um zu sehen was los war. Doch Lotusblüte wollte ihn zurück halten. Aber das Junge lief unbeirrt zu seiner Mutter, ehe es den Körper seiner Schwester sah. Der sich nicht regte. Seinen Blick in den Himmel hebend sah er wie ein Stern aufblinkte. Rehjunges hatte, den Weg zum SternenClan gefunden. Kapitel 2 Nachtschattens Sicht Der grau-schwarze SchattenClan-Krieger mit den dunklen Tupfen saß mit unzufriedenem Blick zwischen seinen Clan Kameraden. Viele wirkten wie er nicht begeistert, aber zeigten es nicht. »Ihr habt alle gut gekämpft und dem DonnerClan eine Lektion erteilt. Ich bin sicher, bald werden wir genug Platz für unsere Clans haben.« Begeistertes jaulen Erklang von den anderen. »Aber ein Junges wurde getötet. Ist es das wirklich Wert gewesen Hagelstern?«, rief er nun und sah zu den anderen. »Nun es ist ein tragischer Verlust aber man muss deutliche Zeichen setzen« »Du hast zugelassen das ein Junges getötet wurde!«, hörte man die Stimme der Ältesten Malvenblüte. »Die arme Rosenfell«, murmelte sie. »Das wird der SternenClan nicht so leicht verzeihen«, murmelte Kitzfell und unterbrach die Behandlung einiger ihrer Clan-Kameraden. Nachtschatten, scheuchte Stachelpfote weg, der ihn behandeln wollte. »Da fällt mir, ein, bei dem Angriff, hat er nicht eine DonnerClan Katze angegriffen. Er hat statt dessen Krieger des WindClan und des FlussClan angegriffen.« »Mich hat er von Rubinflamme weggezogen. Ich hätte die Kätzin leicht besiegen können«, rief Frettchenherz. »Besiegen? Du hättest sie fast getötet, so fest hast du zu gebissen! Sie hat doch schon wie verrückt geschrienen und wollte entkommen. Du hast immer fester zu gebissen!«, konterte der Kater »Na und? Was ist schon dabei!«, fragte die Kriegerin. »Steht nicht im Gesetz unserer Ahnen. Ein echter Krieger tötet nicht um seine Schlachten zu gewinnen. Außer ein Gegner hält sich nicht an das Gesetz der Krieger oder bedroht unser Leben. Nichts davon war gegeben!« »Das mag sein! Aber es ist notwendig. Wir müssen sie zwingen zu gehen und das geht nur über Verluste!« »VERLUSTE! VERLUSTE!?«, kreischte Nachtschatten. »Wir sind doch nicht im Wald der Finsternis! Habt ihr nicht die Geschichten der Ältesten gehört, über diese schreckliche Schlacht?«, fragte er aber keiner sagte etwas dazu. »Nachtschatten, beruhig dich. Alle Anführer haben die Anweisung gegeben die Jungen nicht zu töten.« »Hat man ja gesehen, wie diese Anweisung befolgt wurde«, zischte Nachtschatten und Hagelstern verengte die Augen. »Du nimmst deine Worte, sofort zurück« »Warum? Weil ich die Wahrheit sage?« »Nein! Weil ich dich sonst verbanne« »Dann mach doch. Lieber ein Streuner als in einem Clan voller fuchsherziger Angstmäuse zu leben, die einen feigen Überfall planen, anstatt offen zu reden. Wenn es das ist, was den SchattenClan ausmacht, dann will ich kein Krieger dieses Clans mehr sein!« Suchend sah er sich und blickte seine Clan-Kameraden an. »Jemand der sich meiner Meinung anschließt?«, doch keine Katze erhob auch nur eine Stimme oder gar eine Pfote. »Feige Kaninchen«, zischte er und drehte sich um. Lief zum Ausgang des Lagers und verschwand aus der Senke. Kapitel 3 Riesenherz' Sicht Kategorie:By Rena Freund oder Feind Kategorie:Geschichten